


Break up in a Small Town

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Break up in a Small Town by Sam Hunt (Pandora)





	Break up in a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Break up in a Small Town by Sam Hunt (Pandora)

Snowfire sighs as he plops down in the rec room, Jazz and Prowl sit on either side. “I can’t believe he would do this.”

“It ain’t like him,” Jazz says patting his arm. 

“Optimus has never acted like this,” Prowl frowns and rubs Snowfire’s doorwings. “There’s more to the story than what you’re seeing.”

Snowfire glances up when Optimus Prime steps into the rec room with a small white and blue femme by his side. He stands up and climbs over Prowl to stomp up to Optimus. 

“You can’t be here,” Snowfire yells at the white femme, who jerks back. 

“Snowfire,” Optimus Prime growls.

“She’s not Snowdream, she can’t be,” Snowfire yells and pushes the Prime.

“I know that,” Optimus Prime growls grabbing Snowfire. “You messed up the plan.”


End file.
